User talk:Bharatram1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Noblesse Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Shishkabunny page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hello! OH gosh! Hello! Im so sorry; my internet has been down and I was out of state during teh holidays, so I didnt come across any of your posts until now! First, YAY! I was so pumped to get a wikia going, but it was hard by myself (and I got lazy.. ahhaa -.- ), but thats excellent if you could do themes/photoshop things (since I would prefer writing) and I'll give you admin powers asap! Second, thanks so much for helping me, and if you can find anyone else to recruit, that would be excellent. Get back to me when you can, and we should start collaborating on how the pages should be formatted/what information should be given thanks so much for helping me out! ~Nic Help Let me know if you need anymore help. If you leave me a message on my talk page here, I will get it regardless of what Wiki I am on at the time, or you always have my email. Also, if you need any infoboxes, I can create some nice ones.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 04:37, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Comment Pages can be replaced by Discussion pages via --[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 23:06, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :D~ hahah Of course; I'll add those powers now! Thanks for the recruitment! I started planning out a more organized approach as to how character pages should be developed (ex: look at teh one piece wikia for reference; its very organized and such) so I'll start those edits soon (I have finals the next two weeks, but after that I'll be MUCH more available!) Thanks again! And in regard to the logo, what did oyu have in mind/how would you want it to look? ~Nic Hi. Sadly I'm quite bad at writing articles D:, but I promise I will try my best to upload good pics for this wiki ^^. Thanks for all your hard work. Justin-Chan Oh, if there is anything wrong with my pics posted here then please tell me :D . Justin-chan. ~ Hi there Hi I am new here. Have just joined yesterday. I have tried out a different logo for the Noblesse wikia main page. Plz let me know what you think about it. I am only a beginner in graphics so don't mind to scold me :D Wings of the Wind; this breeze is much more than you can imagine 05:19, January 10, 2011 (UTC) thnx Thanks for the advice :) I'll be working with purple background and 300x300 pixels. Are the clippets of Rai ok? Then I'll just have to change the background or do I have to go through the whole picture? Let me know soon. I'll be working on it. Wings of the Wind ;this breeze is much more than you can imagine 07:52, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Yo. Hey dude, i will help you on your wikia, i need some time for editing on other wikia. But sure i will help you at here ProGamerP9 (Userpage 吉 Talk) 13:20, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :Sure why not. But I'm busy on the other wikia, i will do it sometime but it won't take long. ProGamerP9 (Userpage 吉 Talk) 14:47, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Well sure dude, i have to ask Sakugu, but he needs active members cause about what a user had promised us that he will be help us a lot which that he granted him the admins rights. I will leave a message at his talk page and hope when he comes online and sees that you want to be a member of us. I will give him a good word about you, laters ProGamerP9 (Userpage 吉 Talk) 14:55, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :::That's fine for me, i hope you join our admin team. ProGamerP9 (Userpage 吉 Talk) 15:49, January 10, 2011 (UTC) this wikia this is exactly what we needed. ive wanted to do one for so long but had no idea how to go about it. THANK YOU FOR MAKING IT. i'd love to help with this, if theres anything i can do jus gimme a shout. thanks again. TheMexican 01:54, January 11, 2011 (UTC)